The LoveLocker
by LostInLoveex3
Summary: Had the locker performed a miracle? Or was it just a really good coincidence? All I know was that little school myth had somehow changed my life... And I would live the rest of my days to appreciate it. xNiley Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I know the title is weird, but I couldn't think of anything else xD. There's no point to this really.... Just thought it was cute.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

To be honest, I was never one for myths and superstitions. I found them pointless, but amusing. I've walked under a ladder, stepped on a crack, knocked over salt… When I was eight I even threw a rock at a mirror. I still continue to wait for those seven years of bad luck. I wasn't much of a believer, but I never passed up the perfect opportunity to push my luck. That's just the kind of guy I was.

That was until a Tuesday afternoon when I walked out of gym class and right in to a chipper Mitchel.

"How's it going, bud?" I asked him as he made his way into our locker room, a smile plastered on his face.

Mitch waited until all the guys were out of the locker room before speaking up. "Oh boy, Nick. I got some great news. I'm going to do it."

Confused? Let me help you out.

Like I said, I'm not that big on myths and superstitions. That included a certain little myth our school seemed to cherish. Now I guess it's not uncommon for a school to have its own little myth, its own little mystery. It certainly gives them their own sense of individuality. Some are funny, some are sad. But ours was downright ridiculous.

It was called _The Love-Locker_.

The name itself was a huge turnoff for me.

Now _The Love-Locker_ was huge in our school. It was a simple myth: Kiss in the locker and he/she will be yours forever. Chicken out, and love would be nothing but a stranger to you your whole life. Dumb, right? Yeah, I thought so. It was nothing but a frame to me, but to Mitch… Oh boy.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the locker room with a little more drama than necessary. Mitch was an easy going guy. He was friendly and polite, but very gullible. He believed anything and everything, and walked around with a wide smile and an open heart.

"C'mon, bud! It's our senior year… I've been stuck on this dame for four years. Maybe _The Lov_-"

I waved my hand at him, letting him know I really didn't appreciate that much idiocy in my presence.

"Okay… Maybe the locker will help me out. I just need two seconds with her," he sighed.

"That fast?" I teased.

"Ha-ha wise guy. You know what I mean."

I reached my locker and opened it, taking out my books for the next class. "Look Mitch, I understand where you're coming from. You like her. But ain't no locker gonna decide your fate. You've had four years… If the broad wasn't interested then, what makes you think she'll climb in the locker with you now?"

Mitch opened his mouth to protest, but was soon distracted by the sound of an obnoxious laugh filling the hallways. "Mitch?" I waved my hand in front of his face. I might as well have been invisible.

Turning around, I saw the object of his eye. Should have known…. It was none other than Miss Miley Stewart. Oh boy… I had to admit… She was certainly a keen looking gal. Curly hair… Seductive smile… Unforgiving eyes… Yes-siree, she was a real heartbreaker.

Her eyes suddenly caught mine, and I turned away, hoping she didn't think that I was staring at her. Well, I mean, I was… But I didn't want her to know that.

Mitch had another idea. He kept moving his head from side to side, waving his hand slightly at her, trying to get her attention. By the disappointed look that appeared on his face, I could only assume it didn't work. "Keep light, bud. She may be mighty pretty, but I'm sure a dame like her has standards too," I snickered.

Mitch shoved me into the locker and sighed. "Listen pal, I need your help. Somehow… Could you possibly get her to the locker? Please?"

Now being his best friend, I should always be there to stop him from making a complete fool of himself. I should always have his best interests at heart… But this was too good to pass up. "Sure, bud. I'll do my best."

"Thanks," Mitch smiled.

This should be good…

* * *

And by the end of our lunch period I had been able to convince half of our senior class to come see the locker work its magic… One lucky girl and Mitch… 'Course the lucky girl was Miss Miley, but she didn't know it yet. She had only agreed to go to be a spectator in this magical event.

Now I know I said I didn't think this thing would work, and I still think that. But funny thing was I didn't realize how precious the locker was to our school. And mocking the locker was like defacing the mascot. A really bad move. I forgot about the whole "school pride" thing when I opened my mouth, calling the locker, "A good for nothing sham." Just my luck, over half the football team sat at our table. Now imagine the looks on their faces when I devalued the locker. Oh boy, Nicky, you really done it now.

"Take it back," Rick Shaw, captain, growled at me.

Before I could say a word, two of his goons had picked me up and slammed me against the wall.

"You better pray that the locker works," he threatened, "or else."

I don't know about you, but when making a threat, never say "or else". Not only does it not scare me, but it just goes to show how dumb you really have to be for not being able to come a with a better punishment. But I knew when I was pushing my luck, and right now I was. So I nodded and smiled. Mitch this better work.

After school quickly came, and I found Mitch waiting by the locker. _Stupid locker_, I thought. It wasn't even a locker! It was just a really, really small closet. So small that the janitors had no use for it. It was nothing but a bad construction job. But this bad construction job determined my "or else". "Stupid locker," I said just a bit louder.

Mitch chuckled. "I heard what happened."

"I could have taken him on. But you know the rule: No fighting one hour after eating. I didn't want cramps…"

Mitch clapped me on the back and laughed. "Crazy fool. But thanks… Glad to know you got my back."

I smiled. "Yup. And _when_ this doesn't work, I know you'll have my back to keep Rick from trying to pound on it, right?"

"Uh-huh."

We both laughed.

"Hello boys."

We both looked up to see a swell looking Miley Stewart. Mitch immediately went dumb. "H-h-h-e-e-h-el-"

"Hi," I said for him.

"Nice turn out," she said looking around. It was then that I realized that no one had showed up. Not even Rick…. Yay. "So I guess it's not going down, huh?"

Mitch and I looked at each other. "Well… Not exactly," I spoke slowly. "We were thinking maybe you could test this out."

If Mitch hadn't been my best friend, I would have laughed at her facial expression. Her eyes were wider than the moon itself! Her mouth fell slack and I could just see the "No!" screaming behind her eyes. She took one step back, but must have thought otherwise from running. Surely, she didn't want to appear rude. "I- Uhm- I didn't-"

"Listen beautiful, if this doesn't work, I'm getting my ass kicked by possibly the entire football team. Do you want that? 'Cause I certainly don't," I explained, hoping she'd reconsider.

Her mouth twisted in a sarcastic smile. "Why don't you two test it out then?"

"He's not my type," I shrugged.

Miley's big blue eyes looked me over for a second before looking around the hallways. "Who… Who do I have to kiss?"

"Oh, that would be me," Mitch piped.

Her body cringed.

Then she looked back at me. Our eyes connected, and I could see a plan forming in her mind. Oh no… No way.

"Okay… I'll close my eyes. And whoever my hand lands on, I'll kiss. Deal?"

Mitch looked uncertain. "But that's not-"

"I don't think-"

Before I could finish talking, I felt her hand land right on my chest. Oh boy. She took a fistful of my shirt, and before I could make a move, she pushed me right into the locker. I heard the door click shut right behind us, and a deep sigh exhaling through her nose. I heard Mitch groan outside the door.

"What the heck?" I whispered harshly.

"Sorry," she whispered back, looking down. "Listen, I don't believe in this whole hocus pocus, but I just had no interest in kissing him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings… This was the only way."

I rolled my eyes. "You realize the situation you put me in right? If this works, Mitch will hate me forever. If this doesn't work… I'm going to be used as tackle dummy for the football team. Catch my drift?"

Miley shrugged.

Oh you little… "So what now?"

A blush burned across her face as she said, "We don't want to be 'cursed' now do we? We have to kiss."

"I thought you said you didn't –"

Before I could finish what I was saying… She kissed me.

* * *

**(Present Time)**

"What happened next grandpa? Did you two fall in love? Did the locker work? What happened to Mitch?" My overly-eager grandson hounded me with questions.

I chuckled. So much like me when I was his age. Loved the idea of being in love. In fact, he was the spitting image of me. Long, curly brown locks… Wide eyes… A warm smile. Named after me too. Nicholas Jerry Gray.

"Now, Nick… You don't want me to spoil the mystery, do you?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

His eyes pleaded that I did.

I grabbed my cane, and slowly made it out of my sofa and over to the mantle. Picking up a picture, I stared at it for a few seconds before handing it to him. "That's her…"

He stared at the picture then smiled. "Grandma…" His bright, blue eyes glowed as he stared at the photo. "Why did you never tell me this story?"

I shrugged as I sat back in my chair with a deep sigh. Nick continued to stare at the picture with admiration.

I suppose the locker did have its own little quirks. Miley and I lived a long, happy life together before the good Lord took her from me five years ago. I can't complain… I knew my time was coming soon and I would see her again. Our love had lasted a lifetime... Just like the locker promised.

"What ever happened to Mitch?" Nick whispered.

Oh boy… Mitch did grow to hate me after he found out about my love for Miley. He never looked my way again for the rest of our senior year. After graduation, he was drafted into World War II. I never heard from him since. But if I do recall, he was killed in action. Though I may have stopped being his best friend, he never stopped being mine.

I looked down at Nick. "Life…"

He nodded his head, looking back down at the picture.

Yes, I never believed in myths or superstitions. And being pulled into that locker by Miss Miley had definitely pushed my luck. Had the locker performed a miracle? Or was it just a really good coincidence? All I know was that little school myth had somehow changed my life... And I would live the rest of my days to appreciate it.

Yes-siree, _The Love-Locker_ was a mystery better left unsolved.

* * *

**Haha so the past took place in the 1940s. Just in case you were wondering why they were using terms like "dame" and "broad". **

**Review? =)**


End file.
